1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method, and more particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a bathing-massage glove that can provide a preferred bathing-massage effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, nylon, polyethylene, ramie or cotton were commonly used to manufacture conventional bathing-massage gloves. Among the aforementioned materials, nylon is tough, is mould-proof and is lighter than the other materials. However, the water absorption of nylon is not sufficient. Polyethylene is highly resistant to chemical reagents, but has low heat resistance. Ramie or cotton is soft and has higher water absorption than nylon. However, Ramie or cotton easily gets mildewed. In addition, with the rising awareness of environmental protection globally, recycling the used objects can reduce the wasting of the earth's resource. Therefore, development and popularity in recyclable textile products, organic cotton, decomposable textile products or environmental-regenerative crepe basketwork have arisen significantly.
The conventional environmental-regenerative crepe basketwork is mostly made from the polyethylene terephthalate bottles (P.E. bottles) and this can save the raw materials and energy, shorten the reaction process and reduce the emission of carbon dioxide. The conventional environmental-regenerative crepe basketwork made from the P.E. bottles is non-toxic and innocuous, is elastic and is softer and has higher water absorption than nylon.
However, the conventional environmental-regenerative crepe basketwork is not tough and the wrinkle of the conventional bathing-massage gloves that are made of the conventional environmental-regenerative crepe basketwork may gradually lose the corrugation after being in use for a long period of time and this will influence the bathing and cleaning effect and the tactility of massage.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a bathing-massage glove and a bathing-massage glove to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.